From Marriage to having a baby
by sweet angel love music
Summary: This is the sequel for From Crazy to Love. Just to tell you Eddie is in this first few chapter! Don't have to say anything the title say it all!
1. Kids Again?

**From Marriage to having a baby**

**Here is the sequel to From Crazy to Love. So sorry for the short chapter, kind of lost my idea for the story when I did the story, I had a great idea, but I lost it when I wrote the story. :( **

**Chapter 1 Kids agian?**

Jack was feeding his lovely yet beautiful wife Kim. They have been married for 1 year and yet they never actually did it. After that ate they decide to just watch movie and talk.

Jack: so what you want to do

Kim: Just lay here

Jack: don't think so

Kim: wait JACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Stop t…i..c..k..l..in..g ! Kim said breathless

Jack: Nope!

OW YOU BIT ME!

Kim: Never thought about that did you! Kim said while sticking out her tongue.

A door knock interrupt them. Jack open the door to see Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and their wife Grace, Julie, and Kesley.

Jack: You guys didn't hear that right.

Milton: What you guys biting and tickling each other.

Jerry: Nope not at all!

Kim: This awkward, you weren't supposed to hear that.

Jack: Well come in? Jack said more of a question then a statement.

Kim: Well, what are you doing here?

Grace: Just want to see the happy couple or a guess kidish couple.

Both Jack and Kim gave Grace a death glare, which cause Grace to hide behind Jerry, but they had some kind argument to how hide behind the other.

Jerry: Grace I think I need to hide behind you, you can handle yourself.

Grace: Wow! You think yourself as the mucho man! I'm the damsel in distress.

Jerry: No! You aren't!

Grace: Yes I am! That's why I think I need to hide behind no!

Jerry: No, no, no, no! I think it is suppose to be opposite it!

Grace: If Jack and Kim beat you up, you can handle it more than me!

Jerry: No You Can!

Grace: Oh! Look at we have a scary baby!

Jerry: ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU! Jerry said rising his voice.

Grace: DON'T RAISE YOU VOCIE AT ME!

While everyone watch the two fight like little kids, they end up sitting down.

Grace: I'm supposed to be the girl in this relationship, but I guess I was wrong.

Jerry: Well why did you married me in the first place!

Grace: Because I love you and your amazing dancing skill, but you are a idiot sometime.

Jerry: Oh I see you only love me…Wait What? You like my dancing! Hahahahah told you Jack it will come in handing.

Jack tired his hardest not to laugh seeing Jerry ignored the last part of the sentence.

Jack: Did you hear the last part? Jack snickered

Jerry: What last part? Guys I'm confused.

Milton: You guys are acting like bunch of little kids!

Julie: Grow up! Julie continue Milton sentence.

Kesley: They are right just grow up. You guys are acting like kids fighting for their toys.

Jerry &amp; Grace: No we weren't you were! Both of them said in a little kid voice and while crossing their arm.

Everyone except Jerry and Grace: Are you sure about that!

Eddie: Where's your food?

Everyone looks at him with that 'really that was what you ask' face.

Jack: In the kitchen through that door over there. Jack said weird out and pointing at the door near the couch and a dining room.

Eddie went in the kitchen and took four cakes, five brownies, two cupcakes, six bags of chip, and two full liter of coke.

Jack: Good thing we are going shopping later on! Kim nodded in agreement.

Eddie: What I'm stress eater.

Jack: that didn't change! Jack mumble.

Jack: Wait a second when did you move back!?

Eddie: Five days ago.

Jack: Oh! So you didn't want to visit? Where did you move?

Eddie: Texas

Jack: Oh so who was it?

Eddie: Ok, Texas had hot girls.

Kesley: really, you should have married them instead!

Eddie: Not hotter than you!

Kesley: Aw….Thanks sweetie!

Jerry: Uhh… Guys help!

They all turn to Jerry who gotten stuck to the wooden stair railing.

Kim: Really Jerry again. It was in mine and Jack wedding, there was stair and Jerry got stuck in one of the railing. She said to a confuse Eddie.

Eddie nodded in understanding.

Jack: I'll get the butter again.

Jack went in the kitchen and grab butter, he went back to the living room. Jack started butter Jerry and the rail. Once it was butter, Jack gave Kim the butter. Jack grabs Jerry and started to pull.

Jerry lands on top of Jack when Jack finally got him lose.

Jerry: Thanks man!

Jack: No Problem, but get OFF ME!

Julie: This is going to be a long day, isn't.

Everyone agree this was going to be very long.

**Okay so the whole time they fight like little kid and remember in the first and second season Eddie eats too much. Oh Yeah I added Eddie, I made him move back, but not for long like in real kickin it!**


	2. Rudy and Bethany with kids?

**A:N/ Okay I will let you guys decide if Eddie should stay. BTW this Chapter have chapter 2, 3, and 6 of From Crazy to Love.**

**Chapter 2 Rudy and Bethany with Kids?**

Kim and Jack went grocery shopping, with the guys getting what they want. By what they want they pile the whole cart. They paid for the grocery before going back to Jack and Kim house. Waiting there was Rudy their sensei and his wife Bethany. Jack was the only one who notices the kids and the baby.

Jack: Hey Rudy when did you have kids?

Rudy: Hey and sometime after you got married.

Everyone look at each other before giving each other glace that meant did probably had fun.

Bethany: What is going on?

Rudy: Yeah what is going on?

Kim: Nothing

Everyone help to put the grocery away so they can catch up faster. Jack started dinner with Kim.

Jerry: You know I still can't believe Jack and Kim got together because you guys clearly didn't get along, will Jack didn't. Jack always thought of Kim crazy. I wonder when did Jack started liking Kim. So are you going to tell?

Jack: 1. what is with the speech? 2. Sure I guess I could.

Jack told the story

_She left, and then came back with food._

"_Open up sweetie," I look at her like she was nuts, cause she is._

"_OPEN UP SWEETIE!" Kim said angry, I gave in. The food was good._

"_Mmmm, Taste good" "Good because I made it" my eyes widened. She wasn't that bad. _

_After that she tug me into sleep, did I said that we are sleeping in the same bed. I didn't know that she started cuddling with me. I kind of like it!_

"_Morning sleepyhead" I told Kim, she giggled and sat up right next to me. She smiled at me, before kissing me softly in my cheek. I felt myself blushing, I don't think she notice HOPEFULY! _

"_Glad you didn't run away" she said._

"_Well, you were on me" I said pointing out the obvious._

"_I know" Kim said smiling. "You have a steady heartbeat!" she said with a wink._

_I laugh, "Uhh, when can I leave" I said, I hope she says no anytime, okay I lost my mind. I look at her, she look sad, I took a deep breath._

I kept fighting with my mind, but Kim was sweet once you get to know her.

Grace: She feed you and now you guys switch.

Kim: Yeah we did. Did we?

Jack: Okay the whole time you didn't tell us anything about your kids.

Rudy: Okay the girl is Kat and the boy is Jason both 5 years and this baby Toby he is just turns 1.

Kesley: 1 girl and 2 boys.

Jack: Let me guess Bethany is pregnant again or is she just naturally fat.

Bethany: I am not fat.

Milton: So pregnant?

Rudy: Maybe?

Jerry: So Rudy you and Bethany have so much fun If you know what I mean?

Rudy and Bethany both blush deep red.

Eddie: So Jack I heard that the Black Dragon attacks you and that you had to go to the hospital, but what happens after that.

Jack: You really want to know.

Everyone but jack and Kim: YES!

Jack: Okay

_They told me I had to stay overnight. You got to be kidding me. Overnight! That's a whole freaking 24 hour. Once I get out the hospital Rudy would have to sleep with one eye open or else he's doom. Kim stayed while the guys went to get food. Nice Friends care more about food then me!_

_After an hour the doctor said visiting time was over. Yay! Left alone with the doctor! They said bye, and they hug me Kim gave me a kiss. _

_Next morning my parents came being concerned. The doctor gave them orders and we left. I was glad being in my room again. I feel asleep straight after I lay down. _

_After I woke up I took a shower then put on some clothes and pack a bag full of stuff. I went to the Black Dragon Dojo to get revenge. The Black Dragon wasn't there so I grab my backpack and started to work. I grab my computer and hack into the camera making it look like what I was doing was Carson doing it because Carson got kick out. I wear dark color just in case. I enter putting stuff in the place I want it to be. When I left the Black Dragon just came in. Prefect. I ran to the spot Kim showed me. There I saw Kim; I told her what I did. She was laughing so hard she started to cry. At school Carson got smoked and we were all lost expect for Kim and me. After that we started going out. _

_After Graduating I propose to Kim. She said yes with that smile I love to see. _

_Jack: I guess I am going to be your lovely husband._

_She blush, but I didn't care anymore I just wanted her._

By now the food was finish Kim started helping Jack serve the food. Good thing we had 2 table that can hold four and the long wood table. The kids were in 1 of the table for four while we were in the long table just talking. We put together the table three table together.

**Okay so that was the flash back, so many right. Okay the next chapter will probably be parents coming to town.**


	3. Parents and Pregnant? (short)

**Chapter 3 Parents and Pregnant? **

**Going to be short!**

Jack and Kim decided to relax after that reunion. Relax turn to heated kiss. Heated kiss turn into clothes flying.

**1 week later**

Kim realized her period was late. She ran to nearest drug store to get a pregnancy test.

**5 minutes later**

It came out as positive. She was pregnant. That same day their parents decided to visit them.

Jack: Very funny mom

Mom: but it was true. I have the picture to prove it.

Jack: MOM! Uh…we don't you guess mingle while I talk to Kim.

Jack took Kim hands and led her into their kitchen.

Jack: Hey what's wrong?

Kim: Nothing

Jack: Kim. Kim. Kimberly answers me right now.

Kim: I'm pregnant

Jack looks shock, but regains his shock state and hugs her.

Jack: Kim everything is going to be just fine. I promise.

They return to the parents that were waiting and got back to chatting with them.

**Later that night**

Jack: Pregnant?

Kim: Yeah. Jack do you think we can manage with this baby?

Jack: yeah, of course. We'll be great parents.

Kim smiled before falling asleep.

They tell their friends and family. They were congratulated.


	4. 1st month

**A/N: I have mention I have lost my flies, when my computer crash, but I decided to finish the stories, before starting new stories. I promised.**

**Chapter 4 1st month**

**Jack pov**

Kim was 1 month pregnant and she is kind of driving me crazy and we still have 8 months left. She was very moody. I don't think I can survive.

We were going to the doctor for check up on the baby. Can you lose your mind this quick.

I love Kim, I do, but the mood swing got to stop.

8 months.

I finally get her to calm down enough to get the doctor office. She seem fine. Thank god. We share a kiss more to reassure her.

Time skip.

After the doctor appointment, we started to think of getting ready for a baby. Making a list and buying baby books to help with our list. We decided it was best to wait until we knew the gender of the baby, but that doesn't mean we can't read about babies.

"Jack, look at this baby room, doesn't it look cute! And even better it could be for both gender!" Kim said while putting the book to my face.

"You want to that." I said.

"I don't know, but is an option." Kim stated.

"Yeah." I said back.

She grabs a small sticky note and put it on the page, before looking for more option. I look with her giving my opinions when she needed it.

She's happy and that is a good thing. Because seeing her sad, makes my heart break; seeing her mad, makes me want to run; seeing her calm; makes me feel relax, but happy is a whole lot better.

**Kim pov**

I am so happy about having this baby. I can tell I have been driving Jack crazy, but I can't help this baby is making me feel this things.

But I'm glad Jack hasn't left me yet and that's what counts.

I smiled seeing Jack happy, but I think he is happy because of me and that makes me more happy.

I found the one of the best room and showed Jack. I put that on my possibility list. I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl, but I don't care I want the baby to be healthy. That is what is important.

I look at more baby room and showed Jack and he always gave his opinions.

Where will I be without him? Serious, when I kidnap him he didn't press any charges.

Now we are here together.


End file.
